Memories in Music
by OhhWow
Summary: A story which takes different scenarios from different episodes and adds different song lyrics to it. Please read and review. My first go at doing one like this. Thanks xoxo


Memories in Music--Chapter.1--The Scientist--(CB)

A/N: Just a short one I wanted to write on Chuck and Blair and I wanted to do one with song lyrics so I decided on my favourite song ever, The Scientist by Coldplay and I think this song really is CB song so it works out well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, and to everyone who reads my other fanfic I really am sorry about the latest chapter I don't know what is wrong with me but I got basically everything wrong in it, and I'm sorry so, but I think I've ruined it now by doing that...But hopefully I can rescue it. Anyway hope you like this, please leave me a comment. I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo

----

Song: The Scientist by Coldplay

Couple: Chuck & Blair

Setting: Pret-a-Poor J (2x08) After Chuck has been to see Blair and he tells her he'd rather wait until the future. Set after he leaves and Blair is alone in her room. Various flashbacks through out to the start of season 2/end of season 1.

----

Chuck didn't want to do what he had just done, but he had to. If he hadn't then neither of them would be happy. He had to let her go. But at the same time he just wanted to apologize to her, make everything better.

But they had to wait.

Chuck knew their time would come one day, it would only be a matter of time. But neither of them knew that, that time would be sooner than they thought.

"**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are"**

As the last tear fell down her cheek Blair felt so alone and so disappointed. Tonight was meant to be the night that she told Chuck how she felt, she would tell him she loved him but it didn't work out as planned. Blair hated when things she planned went out of place if ever they did she had to do everything in her power to fix things. But tonight she couldn't fix things. Chuck didn't want to tell her he loved her, she was desperate for him to tell her he loved her, for him to rescue her and she would rescue him back. But it wasn't going to work out that way.

Blair wanted to tell him how sorry she was. Forcing him to tell her he loved her in the Hamptons, she was sorry for that. She should have waited for him. Until he was ready.

Blair kept replying Chuck letting go of her hand and leaving. She just wanted to run after him and tell him,

"I love you"

That obviously was not going to happen.

"**I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart"**

It was never going to be easy. Falling in love. Chuck tried to stop himself. He had tried everything to stop himself from getting those feelings for Blair.

When he found himself falling for her he thought it was wrong. Chuck Bass doesn't fall in love. He doesn't get jealous of his best friend. He doesn't get his heart broken he was the heart breaker.

But even though he would never admit it, even to himself sometimes he had finally come to terms with the fact that he was in love, with his best friend's girl, because at the time that's what she was, but now their journey had come so long people wouldn't refer to Blair as the best friends' girlfriend they would refer to her and Chuck's girl.

The one girl that could control him.

But it killed him to let her go. It hurt so much, it shouldn't be this hard. But letting go of something you love it never easy. Even if it is for all the right reasons.

"**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard"**

Blair lay on the bed, one hand around her neck holding onto the necklace that Chuck had given her and the other hand around the Kleenex box. She thought she was done with the crying but everytime she thought about Chuck they just came naturally.

Remembering the past was doing her no good. Had they ever been happy? Blair thought, it didn't seem so. All they had was bad, hurtful times.

Thinking about it made Blair think wouldn't it of been better if they hadn't of got together that night at Victrola. Maybe she should of stayed with Nate, she would have been happy then and she wouldn't have to deal with this. No seventeen year old should have to. But thinking about it for a few minutes, she could never regret that night.

Not ever.

For the next half hour she lay on her bed just thinking about that night, the start. She went back to the start.

"**Oh take me back to the start" **

At first Chuck thought about going back. Straight after leaving the Waldorf apartment, he thought about going back. Blair looked so beautiful that evening. Her hair was perfect, her eyes were shining, the way she smiled and giggled at the gallery was flawless. He loved seeing her happy and it was destroying him but he had to.

He was pulling apart his relationship with Blair. He tried to find any little excuse to make himself feel better about what he had done.

But nothing did.

There was always that voice at the back of his head, shouting, screaming out,

"You've done the wrong thing!"

But Chuck just had to ignore it, otherwise nothing would make sense to him.

"**I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart"**

Blair had let go of the Kleenex box and she had moved to sit on her window sill gazing down at the beautiful city. She had thought about everything by this point. Everything she and Chuck had been through. Victrola, Her birthday, Bart and Lily's wedding, they were all memories. But none so strong as the Hamptons.

Blair closed her eyes and remembered,

"Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours"

She felt the pain even now, months after. It still hurt. Like being stabbed in the heart. Chuck's response,

"I...I..."

At that moment she wanted to die. But she had to put a brave face on, or she would have crumbled right there before him.

"Thank you"

She said before pulling away from him and leaving a broken hearted Chuck Bass watching her leave.

But he had no one to blame but himself.

"**Oh tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me" **

Blair thought it would be easy to move on from Chuck. She decided to go downstairs and watch an Audrey Hepburn movie, probably Funny Face, she wanted to laugh. But it wasn't going to make it go away.

As she walked down the stairs she wondered if Chuck had gone, or was he still making his way to the limo. It would only take a minute for her to run to him. She could grab hold of him, kiss him, tell him she loved him more than anything in the world. Nothing else even compared to how much she loved him.

But she didn't.

Chuck obviously was not going to say it back, so there was not point in wasting tears and time, she would have to get over Chuck, in her own time. It wasn't going to be easy.

"**Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard"**

As Chuck arrived back in the lobby and he made his way to his limo.

"Where to Mr Bass?"

His limo driver asked him,

"Victrola"

He mumbled under his breath.

He needed to get Blair out of his head, and the only way to do that was to go back to Victrola find another meaningless girl to pass the time with. He just needed to forget Blair.

If only he realised, going to Victrola, he was doing the opposite because he also was going back to the start.

"**I'm going back to the start"**

From that day forward they would have to live one without the other. Chuck without Blair. Blair without Chuck. Well for the moment anyway.

----

A/N: I hope you liked that. I really adore this song so hopefully it worked out okay. Please let me know what you think and if I should do more like this and if so let me know what other songs you would like me to do and which other couples. Thanks for reading. Comments are loved. Thank you xoxo


End file.
